


Lock the Damn Door—The Eliot Likes to Watch Job

by crayonbreakygal



Series: Lock the Damn Door [2]
Category: Falling Skies, Leverage
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Multi, Romance, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Was this what Nate had seen those few weeks before, when Parker had needed Eliot?  Eliot cannot figure out what he wants or needs.  Takes place after season four.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now Eliot is playing the voyeur. Of course, his conflicted feelings arise too. He just doesn't know what to do. This takes place after season four, in the Falling Skies universe. Thought I'd never write certain people as possibly being together, but there it is. And I've made it a series, so look for Parker, Sophie and Hardison too in the near future. Enjoy!

Lock the Damn Door—The Eliot Likes to Watch Job

Takes place after season four, parallel with Falling Skies universe.

Lock the damn door, Nate had told him. Eliot knew that it didn’t lock anymore, part of it missing.  He’d known it that day when he’d taken Parker in there, but he thought, just thought that the others were busy doing things, like napping, fiddling, whatever it was that they did to keep busy now that Earth had been taken over. 

The noise outside the door drew him, made him suspicious the moment he’d heard it.  The low moan, the gasp, the chuckle, he’d heard it all before.  He was hard before he actually knew who was in the storeroom.  He sort of had an idea since Hardison was outside, yes outside even though it was freezing out there and Parker was napping.  He’d checked on her not two minutes before, watched as she smiled in her sleep.  She always smelled so good when she slept, so when he had snuggled down with her, he was sure she’d stay that way for a while.  It was only the muffled sounds on the other side of the wall that had drawn him out of his forced relaxation.

Was this what Nate had seen those few weeks before, when Parker had needed Eliot?  He must have stood there for a while, just like Eliot was right then, watching his two friends fuck against the wall, obviously the difference was they were taking their time. It wasn’t frantic like it was with him and Parker.  This was a damn dance, motions that had been practiced, timed down to the second.  He guessed that’s what happened when two people had been sleeping together for a long time.  Only they hadn’t been. Eliot estimated they had been intimate for only a year or two tops.  Maybe he was wrong.  He probably was. Both had an inventive imagination though, so there was that.

Sophie’s mouth was open in a silent sigh as Nate drew her nipple into his mouth, tonguing it as he did. Her clothes were pooled at their feet.  She had nothing on, gloriously naked in the waning light of the afternoon, sun shining in, making her body glow.  Nate was pushing into her slowly, thoroughly, taking his time so she could feel every inch of him as he did.  He could see where they were joined, as Nate sunk back into her.  Her long legs were wrapped around his torso, muscles highlighted as she dug her heels into his backside, urging him on, forward, to possibly hurry it up, but he was not in a hurry.  One hand of hers had buried into his curls, yanking when it seemed he hit a spot that she very much liked.  Nate was not entirely naked, having chosen to not lose the shirt, pants down on the ground mixed with Sophie’s. It didn’t take her long to push his shirt up though, shrugging it off in an attempt to get closer to him. 

Eliot could feel himself start to perspire as he watched them.  Nate’s hand reached out to drag across her shoulder, to her neck, through her hair as his mouth resumed its course to drive her other nipple to its peak.  The small cry of pleasure as he sucked it in finally caused Eliot to grab himself, hoping that he didn’t go off in his pants just from the sound.

Nate’s body was not smooth at all, unlike himself and Hardison.  It was a runner’s body, built for stamina, not for strength, or so Eliot thought.  He could see the muscles in Nate’s long arms stand out as he held Sophie against the wall, watched as his neck muscles tensed as Sophie wiggled her hips just so, eliciting a moan out of him as she performed the maneuver.  He wouldn’t call it beautiful. Not his word choice.  It was primal, hot, and it was making him start to hurt a little bit, wanting to relieve the pressure that was building in his groin.

With Sophie’s urging, Nate sped up the process, hips thrusting hard and deep. While Parker and he had kept their eyes closed, concentrating on the end result, he watched as Sophie looked directly into Nate’s eyes.  The kiss they shared was devouring, tongue thrusts deep as Nate’s hand worked down her body, finding that place that made Sophie flinch just a bit.  She grabbed his head, pulled it back, tangling it into his hair and just looked at him, like it was a challenge.  His thrusts became more erratic, as did the movement in her hips.  They were both so close. Eliot hadn’t realized that he had taken to palming his own erection, trying to help the pressure that had kept building.  No way now it was gonna just go away on its own.

Sophie’s mouth opened in a silent scream as she went over.  One, two, three more thrusts and he was burying his face into his hair and groaning out his pleasure. Her limbs shook as he finished up. It’s as close as two human beings had ever been, he thought.  Dammit, and he was there to witness it?  As careful as he could be, he strode out the door and into the bathroom, pulled out his cock and finished off the job in short order.  No way was he just going to use Parker or possibly Hardison to fix this.

After cleaning up, he walked out of the bathroom to see both Sophie and Nate sitting on the couch, pointedly looking his way.

“You really should fix that lock, you know,” Nate reminded the hitter.

Eliot didn’t blush.  It just wasn’t his thing.  So why did his face feel hot to the touch?  Sophie turned her head to the side and smiled at him.  They’d seen him watching, hadn’t they? It wasn’t like he meant for it to happen.  He’d not give them the satisfaction of actually admitting to it.  It wasn’t like he was into other guys, especially Nate, the bastard, because the man had a jealous streak a mile long. He just didn’t need that pressure added onto the fact that he and Hardison were working towards that anyway.  And Parker.  Oh, boy Parker.  She still thought he was her personal boy toy to have when she wanted. So why did it seem so hot to watch the two of them?

“What lock?  Oh, the one for the storeroom? I’ll get on it.  Not like we have parts to fix it.”

They both let things slide though, so Eliot thought he was in the clear.  Dinner was jovial, Hardison joking around, Parker poking him, then attempting to put her foot in his lap.  God, she was the horniest woman on the face of the planet.  Maybe he’d teach her how to go slow.  Only her other foot had ended up in Hardison’s lap, making him squirm also.  Dammit, he was not in the mood for this.  As Parker and Hardison did the dishes, Eliot walked outside to look at the snow that was steadily piling up.  Luckily there had been a break and he’d been able to hunt up some meat for them.  It had only been a few days, but Eliot had thought it would be a good idea anyway.  The vegetables that they had stored were getting low, and he didn’t know what to think about that.  A supply run was in order soon, very soon.

“Cold out here,” Nate said behind him.

“I like it cold.”

“I bet.”

“Need something?”

“You tell me?”

Was Nate right? Did he need something?  He had a sexual partner that was adventurous, one that might be in the future if by what Hardison was hinting at, and four friends he’d do anything for inside that cabin. What else would he want?

“What if I did need something?  And if I didn’t, would that be ok?”

“Unless you say something, we have no idea what you might need.”

“I don’t know at this point.”

“Fair enough.  We’ll be here when you do.”

“Yeah.”

As Nate walked back inside, Eliot thought about all that had been said.  It’s what Nate hadn’t said that intrigued him.  He didn’t warn Eliot off, didn’t stake his territory with Sophie, and didn’t embarrass him. Walking about inside, he saw as Parker drew her hand down Hardison’s arm, him looking down at her lovingly. God, they were like two peas in a pod.  He wondered often that if the three of them did end up in bed together would he be the odd man out.  Hardison loved the thief.  Eliot was sure of that. Did Nate love Sophie?  Was he capable of that emotion when he had been dragged over the coals so many times in his life to lose it all?  Or was she just a distraction to him, just like the alcohol, to calm his mind and his body to be able to think?

One thing he did know was the alcohol was getting really low.  At some point, Nate was going to have to give up the ghost and deal.  He hadn’t said it out loud yet, but hinted here and there that it might happen.  Maybe that’s why Nate had been turning more and more to Sophie and her luscious body.  Trade one addiction for another?  At least she was available.

Over the course of the next few weeks, things went sour after the run for supplies.  They encountered the alien creatures, something they had avoided once they were out of the city.  Eliot hoped that didn’t mean they were eventually gonna be screwed and have to move on.  He could take moving on.  Whether the other four could was another story.  Hardison was now tinkering with one of the weapons they had conveniently taken.  The thing looked a little dangerous, so Eliot hoped he knew what he was doing.  The supplies were restocked, but for how long.  The only thing that they hadn’t found was any kind of alcohol.  Now ain’t life a bitch, he thought as he looked at Nate’s hand shaking.  Sophie grabbed it in hers, stilling the shake as she did.  At least she was on top of it.

Late that night, after they all had piled into bed, Eliot felt movement off to his side. He watched as Nate slid out of bed, shakes becoming apparent as he walked over the floor.  Eliot followed him, looking as he stood over the sink, drinking a glass full of water.  Almost dropping it, he stood there with his back to Eliot’s.

“Don’t say anything,” Nate growled.

“I’m not. What do you need though?”

“I’m out. Completely out.”

“At least you weened yourself somewhat.  What do you think, two possibly three days tops?”

“Probably.”

“Nate?” came the soft voice at the door to the bedroom.  “Alright?”

“No, Soph, not alright,” came out harsher than Nate probably meant it.

“Come back to bed.”

“I don’t think so. I’ll keep you up.”

“We can hold you.   You know that.”

Sophie said we. Eliot heard it.

“I just.  I can’t. I have to get through this, alone.”

“You are not alone,” Sophie told him, voice low and a little menacing.  “When will you realize that you’re not alone?”

Nate bowed his head, eyes closed hard. Eliot could see the crinkling at the sides of his face, like he was wishing something away. As he approached, he thought he’d treat Nate like he would a time bomb.  Slow and gentle, until he could assess the damage and defuse it.  Only it would take days to defuse this.  Nate flinched once Eliot touched his back, wanting to move away. Eliot wouldn’t let him, knowing now that if their leader knew once and for all they’d not let him fall, then maybe he’d ask for help. 

Sophie soon joined him, hand coming up and around Nate’s shoulder.

“You know, this is all my fault.  I couldn’t, I wouldn’t stop. And now?”

“Not like you knew.  Just like none of us knew that we’d be stuck here, cut off from everything.  None of this is your fault.”

Sophie was right. Would he listen?

“Nate, we all have demons. Yours just happen to be out there for more to see.  You’ll get through this. You gotta let us help.”

Nate grabbed his hand now.  It sort of startled Eliot at first, him not going for Sophie first.

“This might get ugly.”

“Look at me, Nate,” Sophie urged.  “We can handle it.”

He placed his sweaty forehead against the grifter’s as he held onto Eliot’s hand for dear life.

“Is there anything we can do to distract you, make you feel better?”

“Other than more alcohol, I don’t think so.”

“How about resting?”

“I tried.”

“Running? How about running?  Could you sweat this out?”  Nate looked at him strangely.  “We could run down to the lake and back. Might tire you out?”

“Don’t look at me,” Sophie chided the men.

“Let’s go.  Shoes and shirt.  Move it,” Eliot ordered.

It took Nate time to put on his shoes and shirt, but he complied.

“Don’t push him too far,” Sophie whispered.

“I won’t.  I don’t know what else to do at this point.”

“You’ll have to be quiet and follow my lead. If I say stop or indicate stop, you will. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” as Nate saluted him.

Eliot smiled a little at Nate’s joke.  Once out there, Eliot realized that it was cold, too damn cold to probably be running, but the moon was high and it helped them follow the path to the lake. Once they made it all the way down, Nate stopped, wheezing as he did.

“Is this idea of yours just to kill me?  Kinda looks like it from my standpoint,” Nate panting in the quiet.

“If I was gonna kill you, you’d know it.”

“Really?  So now I need to watch my back?” Nate joked.

“Sophie’s already watching your front, so maybe?”

“Bastard.”

“We should probably get back before we freeze to death.  Or Sophie gets angry. Not sure which one I want to deal with at the moment.”

It was much slower going on the way back, Nate stumbling a few times, but that was probably the dim light instead of how unsteady he must feel. Eliot saw that Sophie had taken the sofa, sleeping with her legs curled up, blanket tucked so that she wouldn’t get cold.  Nate drank down a few glasses of water and directly went to the bathroom, shutting the door as he did.

Eliot had really wanted to talk to Sophie, but he also didn’t want to disturb her because these next few days were going to be rough.  Instead, he turned for the bathroom, just to make sure that Nate didn’t slip and hurt himself.  He heard the shower going, so he peeked in just in case Nate actually needed him.  He saw a leg go over the side of the bathtub, so at least the man made it in there without incident.

“You good, Nate?”

“Eliot, I’ll tell you if I need help,” the man told him.

“Would you?”

“Fuck off,” Nate said, poking his head out of the shower curtain.

“Ok.”

Only a few seconds later, just after he shut the door, he heard a crash.  Running in, he found Nate, fallen over, water everywhere.

“Sophie,” he yelled.

Blood was running from a cut on the side of his head.  It had dazed Nate, as he lay inside the tub.  Eliot hadn’t meant to look his fill at Nate’s nakedness, but he did. Shutting off the water, he grabbed a towel as Sophie came running in.  After pulling him from the tub, Sophie helped him dry off as Eliot found the med kit.

“You dizzy?” Eliot asked him.

“A bit.  Probably withdrawal.  I just slipped.  My mistake.  You know the bottom of that tub.”

“Yeah, I do,” he agreed.

“No taking showers alone, dear,” Sophie told him.

“Save on heating the water.  I wonder how much propane we have left?”

Eliot had figured they probably had three to four months left max, but by then, he was thinking they’d find another source to heat the water.  After checking him out and luckily him not needing stitches, Sophie led him to bed, tucking him in to the middle instead of the side where he usually slept.

“You are not going anywhere,” Sophie whispered to him, climbing in beside him.

Parker automatically rolled over into Nate, hand into his hair. Whoever was next to her at night would get that treatment, so Eliot had decided that he could deal with it.  Sophie often would wake up if Parker started touching her and Nate thought it was too weird. Now he didn’t because he relaxed right away, sighing as she curled her fingers around his head.

“Eliot?”

“I’ll be in here shortly.”

Eliot sat down on the sofa, hands on his head. Now he really didn’t know what he wanted to do.  On one hand, there was Parker and Hardison, who gravitated toward him like a moth to a light.  On the other hand, there was Nate and Sophie, who had this language that only they spoke, but drew him like no other.  The way they both moved together, in sync, flowing, so beautiful together in their own right.  The looks that they gave each other always gave him chills. What he wouldn’t do for someone to give him a look like that.  It had happened with Aimee, all those years ago, but he was immature and involved in dangerous stuff. It wasn’t meant to be.

Seeing Nate there, naked, sent a jolt through him that he never thought possible. Damn, this was confusing.

“Hey,” Sophie said as she closed the door to the bedroom.

“You should get some sleep.”

“I will.  I just want to make sure you’re alright.  You seem out of sorts.  Nate and his drama don’t help things.”

She sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers.  Her dark eyes sparkled in the moonlight that had made its way into the cabin. Why was it sometimes he thought she could see into his soul?  Maybe because she could.

“I, I don’t even know how to start this conversation.”

“Eliot, you know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Can I?”

“Yes, you can.”

“How about the fact that I’m lusting after your boyfriend.”

Sophie’s eyes went wide, her mouth open without a sound coming out.

“Ok, that did not come out right.  It’s not lusting. Dammit, I don’t know what it is. It’s just, I don’t know.”

“So you have feelings for Nate?  I would never have thought.   Forgive me, Eliot, but the two of you are always at odds with each other.”

“As you are with him?  Sound familiar?”

“I guess.  He does elicit that response.”

“I know he loves you.”

“Does he?”

Great, so now he’s gotten into territory he never thought he’d talk about with anyone. 

“He hasn’t said it?”

“No, he has not. He’s told me he needs me though.  For him, in his mind, that probably is the same. His mind does work quite differently than other people.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“I never thought I’d be the jealous type, but now I’m not so sure.”

She got up to walk around the room, pacing here and there, touching things as she did.

“I’m sorry, Soph.  It’s just, you know, he draws you in. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Oh, I know how to describe it.  I encountered him many years ago when the attraction was just as strong, if not stronger.  If he was just some pretty boy with bright blue eyes, I would have forgotten about him in minutes. They’re a dime a dozen.  He’s intelligent, intense, aggravating and has a good heart.  He feels deeply, but rarely lets anyone in to see that.  He’s let you do that.  You and the others.  He’s not this beautiful specimen of the male species, or he’s not now, he was then, when I met him.   Now he’s, I can’t describe it. Maybe you’re right. I melt every time he looks at me.”

Not exactly what Eliot was seeing, but she was a woman and had known Nate for a long, long time.

“He’s your equal. I think that’s the best way to describe it. There haven’t been many people in your life that challenge you, made you feel something.  Am I right, Eliot? He does get you. I feel the same way.  Not many people get to see this side of me.  I live behind characters that I create.  He always saw through them.  Just like he does you.”

Eliot shivered.  She was right.  He saw Eliot for what he truly was.  And now Eliot didn’t think that was a good thing.

“If you want to take him to bed, I won’t stand in your way,” Sophie announced.

“I’m not, not even sure that’s what I want.  I pretty sure, fairly sure that’s not what he wants.  He’s so wrapped up in you, I’m not sure I’d be on his radar. I’m not gay or bi.  I don’t generally like men that way.  It’s just, Hardison made me start thinking, and now this. I want to figure this out.  I don’t want to hurt anyone, ever.”

Sophie sat in front of him now, knees touching.

“You love us.  Now that we all know.  And you don’t want to chance that love going away.  If that’s enough for you, for now, then don’t push it.  Just let things develop as they should.”

Sophie kissed him on the cheek now, just a quick peck to tell him that she indeed was trying to understand where he was coming from. The next kiss he felt coming from a mile away as her lips fell to his, tasting him as she did.

“I am jealous, Eliot.”

“Don’t be.”

“I always thought that I was the one in the room that everyone wanted.  Now I know that’s not true.”

“What if I said that I wanted you too?  Would that feel weird?”

How on earth could he not want her?  She knew him way too well.  Having someone in your bed that knew you, that got you, that would guard your heart had some appeal to it.

“No, not weird.  But I do love Nate. You know that, don’t you?  How would you feel about that?”

Eliot closed his eyes, knowing that if anything did happen between him and Sophie, it would never go anywhere.  Could he deal with that?  The same with Nate. Could he deal with the fact that his very being was tied to Sophie?

“A challenge, I guess.”

“Indeed.  Time for bed.”

Sophie took his hand in hers and led him back to the bed.  Parker was now wrapped around Nate, his head settled against her chest. He was quiet right then, no shaking. Maybe the run had helped.

“His head?” Sophie whispered.

“I don’t think he had a concussion. Just watch him tonight.”

And Eliot would watch him too.  He could see that Nate was breathing alright, in tune with Parker’s breathing.  Sophie climbed in next to him, cuddling up to his side, inviting Eliot to join.  He quickly moved in behind her, spooning her backside, her warmth drawing him in.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what he would do now.  Sophie knew much of what he felt. It was all so confusing.  Eliot didn’t know what to do.  Maybe she was right.  Nate attracted people like no other, even when he was being a bastard.  He saw it in the field way too many times to count. Hell, even Sterling would give Nate long looks when no one else was looking his way.  Maggie still was half in love with him, even though she said she wasn’t. He hoped that the two of them were still alive, somewhere safe.  Placing his hand gently on Sophie’s hip, his mind drifted off, at ease finally.

 

“Jesus, it’s too hot in here,” Eliot heard Nate say.

Glancing up, he noticed that it was early morning.  No one else had woken up during the night, so Eliot at least got a decent night’s sleep after the run.  Parker had taken to wrapping herself around Nate, leg in an entirely inappropriate place.  Sophie had snuggled up, head on his chest, hand across to touch Parker.  No wonder the man was too hot.  He’d be hot too if two very beautiful ladies had wrapped themselves up over him.  Parker’s hand crept over Nate’s chest under the covers.

“Parker, sweetie, you need to stop,” Nate urged.

Her hand went lower.

“Little help here, Eliot.”

Eliot laughed out loud, trying not to wake the two women.  Now that was something to wake up to.

“Parker, hands,” he called out, reaching under and taking her hand as it collided with an intimate part of him.

“Shh, back to sleep,” Sophie mumbled as she drew her leg up his legs, knee coming up very close to his manhood.

“Relax and enjoy it.”

“Relax?  Both of them are gonna kill me. Well, Sophie won’t, unless she sees where Parker’s hand keeps heading.”

“Go to sleep,” Hardison moaned out, probably not awake.

Hardison’s large hand came over Parker’s head and touched Nate’s head, tangling in his curls.

“This is why people don’t touch me,” he muttered.

Sophie buried her face into his neck, placing kisses as she did. Parker’s hand worked under his shirt, rubbing up and down.

“Will you two wake up?” he finally shouted.

Both giggled, with Parker snorting after that, waking up Hardison in the process.  Poor Nate laid there, totally turned on by the looks of the tenting of the blankets. Sophie yanked Eliot against her again, putting his hand under her head as she reached over and kissed Nate until he groaned.

“Go back to sleep.  Goddamn horny bastards.  It’s too early,” Hardison admonished his friends.  “I’m rolling over.  I don’t wanna hear any smacking of lips or any other body part.  Got it, Nate?”

Parker chose that moment to slap Hardison’s ass.

“Woman, you are on my last nerve.”

They went along like that for a few more minutes until everyone settled down again, Parker’s hands more on Hardison now than Nate. Sophie had snuggled her front up against Nate and he did the same. His breathing was pretty heavy, but that was because of the women and hopefully not his withdrawal symptoms. Only time would tell.  As he spooned against Sophie, he reached over to touch Nate, just telling him that he’d be there no matter what.  No matter what happened between the five of them, they’d all make it through this catastrophe.  He’d see that it would happen. He loved them all that much.


End file.
